Fakir or Michael?
by fantasyshojo1234
Summary: okay, so here's chapter 6 and im sorry i took so long.... yeah i dont have internet but luckly some of my friends have let me borrow their flash drives so i can update this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everyone! I hope you'll like my story!!! Just to let you know, it's going to have a lot of chapters.**

**Princess Tutu**

**Chapter of the Swan**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Cold, it felt so cold. Opening her large blue eyes, she realized what it was that felt so cold. It was the ground. "What?" she quietly said, noticing that she had no clothes on. _Where am I?_ she thought, looking at where she was. She seemed to be in a foggy forest near a lake. _This is so strange... it's as though Ive been here before... _she turned her head to try to see what had brought her here. Nothing seemed to be of interest, so she walked around. **

**Now walking, her brain started to turn it's wheels in her head. "Ah!! Now I remember!!" she said out loud. What she had remembered was her name, her origin, just about everything. "Yes! I'm Ahiru, a duck that turns into a girl (just to let you know, her name means duck in japanese), and a girl who turns into the fantastic Princess tutu, or more like _turned_ into Princess tutu." All of a sudden, she saw that she didn't have an amulet around her neck. **

**She gasped, "WHAT?!?!" She double-checked to make sure she wasn't a duck. "But-but how is this possible?" She put her hands on her hips, "Well, at least that problem's solved." Ahiru sat down and sighed. She put a finger to her mouth to think, "Hmm, just how long have I been here?" The orange colored hair girl turned her head to both sides, "I wonder if Drosselmeyer is going to appear any minute, or Rue-Chan, or Mytho, or Fakir-" she suddenly gasped. "Fakir!! Could he be the one who turned me into a girl? I don't know-" **

**"Well you should believe it you idiot," came the voice of a guy she knew all too well. "Fakir!! Where are you?" she stood up, then looked down at herself. She felt her face turn a deep tomato red. "Oops! I um- well- uh- um!" "Don't worry I'm not watching you, just go back to where you woke up," Fakir told her. Ahiru raised her head, "Fakir, how did I-" "Don't worry, after you change I'll tell you everything." interupted Fakir. **

**Following her order, Ahiru went back to where she woke up. Miraclusly, her old school uniform was there. She quickly changed into them and called out to Fakir. "Fakir? I'm changed." "Go to my apartment then." "Right." Ahiru responded, while her heart skipped a beat. While walking out of the forest and into Kinkan town, Ahiru was lost in thought.** **_Oh my god! I'm going to see Fakir! Fakir! I know i've seen him before, but I can't help but feel so nervous and excited! I can't wait to see him, the one that I've always, always, cared about..._ While she was lost in her thoughts, Ahiru didn't notice that she had bumped into someone. But, once she did, she felt it.**

**"Ow!" she rubbed her head. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to..." Who Ahiru had bumped into, was a man that would change both Fakir's and her life forever. And that man was about the same age as Fakir, with golden blonde hair, kind violet eyes, a strong body and just about the cutest guy Ahiru had ever seen in her entire life. She blushed, and couldn't move. "No, please forgive me. I didn't mean to bump into such a beautiful girl you-know." Ahiru turned really red. "Um!" He offered her his hand, "Would you like me to be your escort this evening?" He had such a hypnotizing voice that was so heavenly that she couldn't look away from him. "Of-of course" she replied, not knowing what she was thinking. "Well, where would you like me to take you?" "Th-That way" she pointed to her right, which was the way that Fakir lived, while still not taking her eyes off of him. He smiled gently, "Okay." **

**There they went, arm in arm like a perfect couple. People kept looking at them while many girls became jealous. _What am I thinking? _thought Ahiru. _This feeling can only belong to Fakir... WAIT!! I have to snap out of it...! But... I like this feeling._ Ahiru snapped out of it for one second when she saw that they have arrived. "Um, thanks. Thi-This is where I wanted to go." she said still as though she was day-dreaming. "If you'd like I can wait right here until someone comes out." he said. "Well-" "That will DEFENETELY not. be. _Nessesary._" Ahiru whipped her head around. She turned red. "Fakir! I-" The black haired guy quickly wrapped his arms around her. "_You,_" he said, glaring at the guy, "have no business whatsoever to be with her." The blonde innocently shrugged, "Well you should have thought better when you left this girl alone," the blonde winked at Ahiru, "because you never know when some guy can steal her."**

**That made Fakir snap. "Shut up you bastard!" he left Ahiru and started to go towards the guy until, "Stop!" Fakir turned around. He saw Ahiru with tears in her eyes. Fakir's heart started to melt, "Please, don't start Fakir, please!" he went to her. He put a fist underneath her chin. "I'm sorry." he said, "You know you're the one I care about more than anything in the world." "Well, Ahiru, now that I know your name, I'll be looking out for you, and I don't care if anyone like _him_," the blonde said, "gets in my way of getting the girl I want." He winked again to Ahiru. "So, goodbye for now." In a flash, he disappeared. Even though the one she loved was with her, Ahiru couldn't help but look in the distance where the mysterious man had disappeared.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**So, how does everyone like the story so far? The next chapter will be even better!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll! So, here's the next chapter! I hope it's better than the last. Enjoy :) Also, I might change the title since the story is going to have a bigger plot than the one right now. Read to find out what I mean...**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Once Fakir noticed that Ahiru was still staring into the distance where the blonde appeared, he got really _really_ mad. "Ahiru!" Ahiru snapped out of her daze. "Yes?" Not knowing how to control his anger, he held her really close to him. She turned red, "Fakir! Um!" His emerald eyes stared at her blue eyes. "Please, tell me, do you love me?" he asked with sad eyes. Ahiru's eyes grew large, "Of course I do! Id never-" "then _why_ did you come walking hand in hand with that bitch?" "Fakir don't get any ideas-" Fakir interupted her again, "Why Ahiru?" He let go of her crying. "But Fakir! I love you!" Ahiru said, crying also. He put a hand up, telling her to stop. "Just-Just go. I never want to see you again." "Fakir-" Ahiru whispered, as she saw him leaving and slamming the door. **

**She sat on the ground. _Why did I do that?_ she thought. _I should have never have done that, but i felt so good to be by him!_ Ahiru shook her head vigorously. _No! I can't! I have to only think of Fakir!_ She stood up, and decided to just walk around, since she had no place to go. It was nighttime now, with the full moon so bright and lovely. She sighed, thinking that she should be with Fakir. **

**After a while, she had made it to the lake, foggier now than last time. Sitting down and putting her fists underneath her chin, she didn't realize that someone was watching her. But soon, she felt the vibe of someone watching her. She turned her head to the left and the right. "Hello?" she called out, "Is anybody there?" She turned around, but nobody was there. She shrugged, thinking she must have been imagining things. But she was wrong.**

**"Hello Ahiru," Ahiru quickly turned around, seeing the blonde from earlier, giving her a sly smile. "Um, hello." she nervously answered. "Now, I'd like to ask you something." he said. Ahiru couldn't move, being so nervous. He sat next to her. Ahiru's heart did a somersault. "Who was that man earlier?" he held her now, "Don't tell me that he was your boyfriend," "Well," she turned really red. "Is he?" Not really knowing the answer herself, she shook her head. **

**"Phew, for a second I had thought that you were dating." he wiped his forehead like he had sweat there. _What am I thinking?_ thought Ahiru. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "Here, let me help you." As quick as a flash, he had put his lips onto her's. _This feeling..._"AHIRU!" she quickly snapped back into reality as she saw Fakir, extremely angry. "Fakir!" she put her hand on her lips, turning a tomato red. "I didn't mean to-" Suddenly, Fakir had lunged to the blonde and punched him on the face. "No!" she screamed. The blonde, bleeding, returned the punch, this time with more force, but Fakir had ducked, making him miss. "Well, at least I got something that you never got from her!" the other man laughed, this time slamming Fakir into a tree. **

**"Stop it please!" Ahiru cried out, running to the black haired man. "This is the only thing I can do to someone who never appreciated your feelings Ahiru." the other man said. Fakir opened an eye. "SHUT THE HELL UP!" he took out a knife that he had in his pocket. "All right, all right. I'll admit defeat." the blonde raised up his hands. "But keep a better eye on Ahiru, because you never know when I'll come and get her." He walked away, but after a few steps, he turned his head around and looked at Ahiru. "Just to let you know, my name's Michael. Remember it." he left then, after a wink. **

**There was silence after that, until Ahiru broke it. "Fakir, I'm sorry-" "ABOUT what?" he inturupted, not looking at her. She hugged him, "Please forgive me!" she wailed, "He was the one that started it, not me!" Ahiru started to cry. Fakir finally looked at her and compassionately embraced her. "I'm sorry too," he said, "It was my fault to begin with." He sighed and looked at the distance, thinking that if Michael layed one more hand on Ahiru, he would kill the crap out of him. "Come on," he said. Ahiru put her head up. "Thank you Fakir," she smiled, "I love you." "I love you too you idiot."**

**After they entered Fakir's apartment, he sat down in a chair, exhausted. He rubbed his face with one hand. "Um, Fakir," he looked up. "Hm?" she went up to him and kissed him. They looked at each other. "You know, I'm getting really sleepy." she said. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. I'll sleep on the sofa." Fakir stood up, and went upstairs to his room. Ahiru couldn't help but feel ashamed. _I feel so ashamed, I got kissed by someone other than Fakir!_ She started to cry a little. Even though she was crying, she smiled._ Fakir's so kind, he forgave me so fast._ All of a sudden, she started to remember the kiss that Michael had given her. _It felt so warm, and comforting...it felt like all my worries would go away..._"NO!" she yelled out loud. Fakir suddenly came down the stairs. "Is something wrong?" he asked. Ahiru widened her eyes, and shook her head. "S-sorry for intterupting you." "Its all right. I was just going to call you to go upstairs." "Oh," she blushed slightly, "sorry"**

**After saying good night to Fakir, she went into his room. She collapsed on the bed, and immediately fell asleep. **

**_Ahiru-chan._ Ahiru opened her eyes, seeing that she was in another place. The place that she was seemed to be inside a clock. _Oh no! I remember this place!_ she thought. Where she was, was the place where Drosselmeyer lived. "Drosselmeyer?" she called out. All of a sudden, a large face of an odd looking old man that seemed to be made out of wood appeared. It was Drosselmeyer, the man that had turned Ahiru into a girl, and a girl into Princess tutu, the beautiful prima ballerina. "Yes Ahiru-chan," said the haunting voice of Drosselmeyer. "I've came to tell you something."**

**"What?" Ahiru asked. The freaky man laughed, "But I believe it is not good." "Drosselmeyer, if you don't have any good news than just leave me alone!". He laughed again, "Oh, but I'm afraid I must!" Ahiru got a little afraid. "You see my dear, I have been writing a story," "ANOTHER ONE?" she yelled, knowing that his stories are not good news at all. "And, it is the sequel to the previous one." he took in all of his words as though they were precious. "You see, the way the story ended," he spinned his hand around, "is _not _what I expected." **

**"Drosselmeyer!" Ahiru cried, "Just leave Mytho and Rue in peace!" She folded her arms, "Just accept the fact that they are happily married and living like they should!" He made his eyes larger, and made himself look as he was fainting. "A story without tragedy as an ending?" He wailed a little. "That is not exciting! You see, my sequel will have tragedy at the ending, believe it or not, and NO one can stop me this time!"**

**"Then why are you telling me this when I can tell Fakir to write another story and make your's have a happy ending?" "AH! Well, yes, you see, YOU will be part of my story as well, this time not as Princess tutu, but as the Swan Princess!" "I will never take part in your story!" Ahiru screamed. "If you choose to not take part in my story, I'm afraid..." Drosselmeyer made a face as though he was frightened, and took out a screen that had Fakir sleeping in it. "that this man will die!" Ahiru's heart fell. "No! You can't do such a thing!" Drosselmeyer took out a quill and paper. "Story?" he cocked his head to one side, "or death?" he cocked it to another. Ahiru couldn't think. Should she choose to risk her own life? Or the man she loved? There was silence. "Tick tick tock. Time is running out!" "FINE!" Ahiru had tears in her eyes. "I'll...take part in your story."**

**Drosselmeyer smiled an awkward smile, "Ah! I can see it now...As the Swan Princess she must confess her love to the new prince, but cannot as she will disappear for all eternity, body and soul!" Drosselmeyer laughed with glee. "And while risking his life for the Swan Princess," he took out a screen with Fakir on it, "he also dies!" Ahiru snapped her head up. "NO!" "Yes! Yes! This time my story will have tragedy in the ending!" "And the characters are... Swan Princess! He put a spotlight on Ahiru. "Foolish knight!" he put a spotlight on the screen. "AAAANNDD... New prince!!" this time, he took out a new screen with... Michael on it?**

**"Michael?" Ahiru widened her eyes. Drosselmeyer twisted his head upside down. "So you've met him!Haha! How delightful! My story is already starting to take place!" "Drosselmeyer... you..." Ahiru was beyond angry now. "Oh! Look at the time!" he gasped. "Now it's time for the pitiful Swan Princess to leave now!" he twiddled his fingers. "Bye bye!"**

**Ahiru popped open her eyes, noticing that she was back in Fakir's bed. It was still nighttime. Ahiru was scared. Could that dream have been just a dream...? Or did that really happen? Ahiru couldn't think of nothing but the dream that she had and that her life was now going to change once again.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**So, that's what I meant when I said I might change the title. How did you think the chapter was? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've decided to not change the title. And I'd like to say that this chapter will be longer and better than before!**

**CHAPTER 3**

**The next morning, Ahiru went downstairs changed into her old school uniform and saw that Fakir had made breakfast. She was glad, since she was starving. When he saw her, he gave her a plate full of food. "Here, I made you breakfast." She rubbed her stomach, "Yummy!" She received the plate and sat down on a chair by a table to eat. Fakir joined her and he started to eat. Ahiru couldn't eat, no matter how hungry she was, because she kept on remembering the dream that she had. _Should I tell Fakir? _Ahiru thought. Part of her wanted to just spill out everything and tell him, but the other part just wanted to keep quiet and leave him in peace._ But if I don't tell him, he'll find out sooner or later and be mad. If I tell him, he'll probably be frightened and just yell at me! Either way he would get mad some way or another. _"Fakir!" she said. He looked at her, "Yeah?" Ahiru's head dropped. _Should I tell him?_ "Um, nothing..." He looked at her with a look of slight curiosity and went back to eating. But then, Ahiru thought up of something else to say.**

**"Fakir," she said, finally starting to eat, "I've been wanting to ask but I keep forgetting," "What?" he asked. She put her head up now, looking more confident. "How did I become a girl all of a sudden?" When she said that, he grinned. "Well, of course I finished the story that I was writing and it came true." She smiled, "I knew that you would." Suddenly, the door started to knock. "I'll get it," Fakir went to the entrance door and opened it. There, in the entrance was a cute little thing that both of them knew and thought had disappeared forever. "Fakir-zura!" It was Uzura, the toddler like 'person' made out of Ms.Edel's ashes. "Hi Uzura," he scratched his head, "Didn't think that you would come back." Uzura tapped her drum while she walked to Ahiru. "Ahiru come back-zura?" Uzura asked. "Hi Uzura!" Ahiru greeted, standing up but then realizing it was a big mistake.**

**"Where's tail-zura?" Uzura looked underneath her skirt with Ahiru suddenly turning a bright red and jumping out of the way. "Uzura!" she cried out, turning an even brighter red as quickly sat back down. Uzura tapped her drum as she went to Fakir. "Ahiru-zura have no tail-zura." she told Fakir. He turned red and didn't answer at all. While both of them remembered the good traits of Uzura, they tried to forget Uzura's curious traits, like when Fakir had told Uzura that Ahiru could turn back into a duck, Uzura became curious and tried to 'find' it. Ahiru still couldn't turn back into her normal skin color, because she sort of went into shock. Fakir was still red too, "Say Uzura, why don't don't go look around here?" "Okay-zura." she answered as she tapped her drum with each step she took to investigate the house. **

**"Sorry about that Ahiru," Fakir said, finally his normal skin color again. Ahiru's skin color was normal too now. "That's all right." Ahiru was wondering where Uzura came from again, because the day when Mytho and Rue had left to get married, Uzura had mysteriously disappeared. "Fakir? Where do you think Uzura went to when she disappeared?" she asked. "To be honest, I don't know." "Hmm," Ahiru mumbled to herself as she kept hearing the tapping of Uzura's drum.**

**"Are you sure you'll be all right?" Fakir asked as Ahiru left the apartment. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" she called out. Fakir watched her until she disappeared into the distance. Where Ahiru was going was to a market to buy some food, since Fakir had ran out. Volunteering to go, Ahiru was entusiastic and happy to help out. Since the market was not too far away, he allowed her to, even though he was afraid that someone in particular would go and snatch her. **

**Pretty soon, Ahiru had made it to the market. Reading a list that she had, she got everything quickly and easily. After getting all of the food, she noticed that it was almost sundown, she hurried to get home. "Wow, its pretty foggy outside." she said to herself, seeing that it was foggy and could barely see anything. She walked around for a while and noticed that she couldn't find her way back. "Uh-oh." Minutes passed by and she still couldn't find her way back. "Oh! I should have gone with Fakir!" she started to run with her basket full of food. More minutes passed by until it became really dark. Barely being able to see, she just sat down and waited until the fog lifted. "What?" she said, looking at the familiar ground. She knew that she was by the lake in the forest. She got really confused. _Now how could I have gotten here? I should have at least seen a few trees or something..._ She sighed, wishing that she was back home. **

**Fakir had defenetely noticed that Ahiru should have gotten home a long time ago. "Damn it! Where could she have gone?" He decided to leave the house and search for Ahiru. Once he got out, he noticed that it was extremely foggy. _What? How the hell did this happen?_ He tried running around to see if he could catch a glimpse of Ahiru. **

**Meanwhile, Ahiru had been quietly and nervously waiting for someone to find her with no luck at all. "Fakir..." she moaned, starting to cry. Suddenly there was rustling in the leaves. Ahiru heard the noise, and started to get scared. Then there was more and more. "Eeep!" Ahiru cried out, seeing what was there. What was there, was a humongous giant animal with horns and tusks. Ahiru couldn't move in fright. **

**Fakir had felt something when Ahiru had started to get scared. When he felt that, he knew that she must be in trouble. He started to run really fast now, trying to find the girl he loved. **

**Drosselmeyer was enjoying the whole show, seeing the fright in Ahiru and the desperation of Fakir. "Haha! How delightful! My story is starting to take place! Now what will you do about it...Swan Princess?"**

**Suddenly, Ahiru had felt a vibration in her body once Drosselmeyer had said those words...Swan Princess. She felt herself rising up into the sky, being surrounded by white and lavendar feathers. She could barely feel herself as her old clothes disappeared and a new outfit appeared, a sparkly lavendar dress with a tutu, white feathers around her ears, white ballet shoes, a lavendar neckless, 2 pink bracelets, and a tiara shaped somewhat like a swan on top of her hair. Ahiru then knew who she was, the Swan Princess.**

**Once Ahiru had transformed, Fakir had found her, now even more beautiful than the previous Princess Tutu. He just knew in his heart that this was Ahiru. Ahiru had noticed Fakir when she saw him, and smiled a calm and pretty smile that anyone would love. Once Ahiru saw the animal again, she heard a voice inside her head, _Swan Princess, dance the waltz of the flowers!_ Doing what the voice told her, she danced that dance so gracefully and beautifully until flowers seemed to come out of her and surround the animal. The animal yelped, not being able to move._ Now Swan Princess, take the crystal inside him!_ She did what she was told, dancing as she went to the animal and removed a crystal that it had inside of his heart. The crystal was so beautiful, and it was the reddest jewel that she had ever seen. The jewel then seemed to go inside her heart.**

**Suddenly, the animal disappeared in a flash of light. Ahiru just stood in awe of what she had done. "Ahiru?" Fakir looked at her, and was in too in awe. "Fakir...I've been transformed into the Swan princess.." Fakir just stood there in silence, then he spoke. "Did Drosselmeyer have something to do with this?" Ahiru looked at Fakir and started to cry. She fell on her knees and cried really hard. "Fakir!" her eyes were beautiful and sad, "I didn't have the courage to tell you," Fakir's heart melted, "What?". She cried more and then said, "I had a dream that Drosselmeyer appeared and he told me that I would become the swan princess, "her crying started to calm down, "but," suddenly she cried even more. Fakir went to her side. "then, he said that there would be a knight, and a new prince." she looked at him, and she hugged him, "he said the knight would be you and the new prince would be Michael." **

**"Michael?!?" Fakir got surprised, angry(he still couldn't forgive him), and slightly confused. "but, Fakir...!" she started sobbing like a maniac now. "It's okay, you can tell me what you want to say." she looked at him with extreme sadness in her eyes, "he-he said that you would die protecting me!" Fakir got stunned when she said that. He also got mad at Drosselmeyer. _That stupid bastard!!!_ he couldn't forgive Drosselmeyer now, he had to get revenge. He stood up, "Do you hear me Drosselmeyer?!?" he clenched his fists, "When I see you I'm gonna hurt you _so_ bad that you'll never live again!!" **

**Drosselmeyer was watching this the whole time. The hug, the anger, the confession, everything. He clapped his hands like a creepy toddler, "Yes...! My story is starting out so well!" His eyes grew large, "Now let's see what the prince does when he sees his true love with another man!"**

**Michael had felt something when Fakir had hugged Ahiru. Then, he knew that he wanted Ahiru even more, with a desire so great that he ran outside to find her. Since there was no longer any fog, he found them easily. He hid for a while.**

**Ahiru was now back to her former self, but she kept on hugging Fakir because she felt so protected when she was like this with him. Suddenly they both heard rustling in the leaves. "What?" she whispered. As quick as a flash, Michael had came out of his hiding place and snatched Ahiru from Fakir. Fakir got really angry and took out the knife that he always had in his pocket. "Give her back you bastard!" "I'm sorry, but I cannot let you take her this time." Michael laughed a little and Ahiru couldn't move, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, Michael leaped high into the air along with Ahiru and they disappeared into the nighttime sky. Fakir yelled out, "You son of a bitch! I'll find her you hear me! I'll find her and kill you!"**

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Now, please get your mouse and click on the review button! I'm not sure if the chapter was bigger.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry peoples! What I meant to say was that this chappie will be one thousand words longer, not 10! Anywho, this chapter will have more fighting between Fakir and Michael! Gosh I love drama, don't you :)? And when your'e done, please review! And also, if you want a 3rd season of Princess Tutu, then go to to sign a petition for a 3rd season of Princess tutu! Ask me if you want to know the details about it. Anyway, let us continue our story...**

**CHAPTER 4**

**Michael gracefully and carefully dropped Ahiru onto a balcony of a large palace. Ahiru was in a daze once again, not being able to think clearly. Michael went into the balcony also, turning around to make sure that nobody was watching them. To his luck, no one was there. "Now I can finally show you where I live," he told Ahiru in his hypnotizing voice. She just looked at him as though there was nothing else in the world except him. Leading her by the hand, he took her from the balcony and showed her around. Showing her where he lived was not the only idea in mind that he had; he wanted to do something else. Actually, two things. **

**Ahiru felt as though she were floating on air, watching Michael, being around him. She couldn't think of no one; not even Fakir. At that moment, it was only Michael who she cared about. She was completely charmed by his appearance and manners. But once she saw the inside of where he lived, she slightly snapped out of her daze. Once she saw how large this place was, she knew that it was a palace. _A palace?_ Then she remembered what Drosselmeyer had said, that Michael was the new prince that was in his sequel. Ahiru had thought that he would only be a prince in the story, living like a prince in a palace, but not in real life. Thinking of that only made her like Michael even more. **

**_Why am I feeling this?_ she thought, noticing that she felt really good to be with him. Michael was just glad that she was like this. _Hopefully, _he thought,_ this will be the time when I charm her completely._ But there was another reason behind his ambition to charm her. He had found out that he was her prince and that she was his princess. And it all had to do with a man we know as Drosselmeyer...(begin flashback).**

**Michael opened his eyes to see the blank white walls of his room. He had had the occuring dream again. The same dream that he had for many nights now. The dream in which he had was when he was standing on air in an empty space and a voice kept calling to him. _Prince..._ it had said. _Find the princess..._ the voice kept on saying that with Michael yelling back asking the voice who it was, why it was there until he woke up. Michael sighed, rubbing his face and changing into a uniform that he had found when he first appeared at Kinkan Town.**

**He in fact, did not know where he came from; he happened to appear not too long ago, about a month. He was just standing by a foggy pond, (don't blame me for putting people there when they appear, it just seems like a mysterious and good choice, since everything else is practically the town!) with no clothes on, until a voice, much like the one in his dreams, whispered in the wind..._ Michael_... _that is your name..._. Not knowing why, he just accepted that name to be his. Noticing that he had no clothes on, he saw where he was standing and an outfit was there; a school uniform. He put it on, and left the place where he was until he saw a town.**

**Walking around, many girls saw him and approached him. They flirted with him, blushed and wrapped their arms around him, admired him, talked to him, but he payed no attention. He just walked around, while the useless efforts of the girls kept on coming. Even the most beautiful of girls couldn't win the heart of the new cute guy; they were ignored like all of the rest. **

**It stayed that way until he suddenly felt a jolt inside him and he jumped high into the air and started to fly, leaving some of his admirers fainted. He kept on flying until some abandoned place caught his eye and went to it. The abandoned place happened to be a palace hidden deep inside the forest. Making sure that no one was inside, he called the place home and hardly went out of it ever since. That is, until now when Michael sighed. He decided to go in search of that 'princess' that the voice kept on telling him to find. But just as he was about to leave his palace, he heard the voice from his dream.**

**"Do not leave!" All of a sudden, the room in which he was in began to change drastically, turning into what seemed inside of a clock. "What?" he looked around in shock, not knowing what to do. A man appeared about 7 feet away from him. He seemed to be made out of wood, with white long hair and a large headdress. "Hello Michael," came the freaky, creepy, cold voice that he had heard for a long time now. "Who are you?" he asked, slightly curious. He was not afraid of him at all. "I," said the wooden man, "Am the great Drosselmeyer, with powers beyond your imagination." He gave an awkward smile. Michael could believe that, seeing what Drosselmeyer did just now with turning his home into the inside of a clock. But he wasn't too sure of what exactly he could do.**

**"As in what, exactly?" Michael asked. Drosselmeyer disappeared and his head appeared, filling in most of the area. "You must find that out by yourself," Michael was even more curious now with what Drosselmeyer could do, but he decided to ask him something else. "Were you the voice that kept on telling me to find the Princess?" The weird man's head disappeared and his body popped up in many places, until he calmed down and became only one person. He walked around Michael, "For many years, people have always read who Prince Charming was. A dashing and handsome fellow, rescuing people from time to time and defeating the evil character, leaving happy endings in every story," Michael thought that what Drosselmeyer was saying not was the answer to his question, but he let him finish.**

**The odd man stopped walking and stood still, "But I am not the one that does not like happy endings. I truely indulge in sorrowful and unhappy ones, making sure that all of my stories have that," he paused to make everything seem more dramatic, "When one of my stories came out as not as I expected, I decided to make a sequel, with a Prince Charming." Michael quietly sighed. "Drosselmeyer, I don't know what you are saying has anything to do with what I asked you." Drosselmeyer disappeared and re-appeared with many copies of him, ignoring Michael. "Now tell me, what do you think of this girl?" A screen appeared out of nowhere and a girl was on it. The young man couldn't think when he saw her and his heart started to beat fast. Drosselmeyer smiled his awkward smile. "What do you think of her?"**

**"Beautiful..." the blonde whispered, looking at the girl. She in fact looked clumsy, but his heart still became real fluttery when he looked at the screen. The girl that made his heart fluttery looked about 13 years old, had orange hair and bluish eyes. He in fact, really _really_ wanted her. Drosselmeyer gave his trademark freaky smile, "I see you are interested in her?" Michael just stared at the screen like that person was the only one who existed other than him. "In my sequel," The old man said, "I wrote down 3 main characters." the young man still didn't listen, hypnotized by the girl in the screen. "There was a prince, swan princess, and a knight." Drosselmeyer said, watching Michael. "I think you have already met the prince, Michael." The 17 year old finally snapped out of it, "No I haven't." **

**Suddenly a screen appeared in front of Michael and he saw himself in it. His violet eyes stared straight back at him and he saw his blonde hair. "You see Michael, you are the prince in my story." Michael's eyes widened in surprise, "That can't be true." Drosselmeyer now became one person, and floated in mid-air. "Then where did you come from? How did you get here? What is your real name? Where is your family?" All these questions hurt Michael, as he didn't know the answer to none of them. He hung his head, "I-I don't know." Drosselmeyer's eyes grew large, "Then you coming from my story is the only answer!!!" Michael decided to accept the fact that he came from this wooden man's story, since he didn't know where he came from. "And, your first duty is to find this girl," the odd man pointed to the girl on the screen, "And win her heart no matter _who_ gets in your way." the young man didn't have a problem with that, since he _really _wanted her. "If you win her heart, she will become your princess, Prince Charming." Drosselmeyer said in an even creepier tone.**

**Michael stayed quiet for a while and then put his head up. "Okay, I will." The old writer widened his eyes again, his face showing a creepy happiness. "Now, remember what I said, and don't forget it." Suddenly, he started to disappear. "Wait!" Michael cried, but it was too late, as he saw that Drosselmeyer had disappeared completely and his palace had returned to normal. The blonde sighed and quickly got a sensation that he had never felt before when he decided to go out of the palace. With a mischievious grin, he went out in search of that girl that made his heart go crazy. (End of flashback)**

**Michael brought Ahiru to a room. The girl still couldn't take her eyes off him, which he liked a lot. "Ahiru, I will wait downstairs until you change into that." He nudged his head over to a bed. He let go of her finally, and closed the door to the room. Ahiru finally snapped out of her daze and shook her head to make sure that she was awake. She turned her head to the bed to see the most beautiful dress she had ever seen before. She went to it and held the top with her two hands, gazing at it's beauty. It was made out of precious dark blue silk. It was a strapless ball gown and it went all the way to the floor. She looked back at the bed again to see if there was anything else and sure enough, there was a silver tiara and a pair of silver high heels. "Wow," she whispered in amazement, sitting on the bed, "He probably wants to dance with me." She turned red at the thought of dancing with Michael, his strong arms supporting her. Ahiru giggled, putting her hands on her cheeks. She flopped on the bed, thinking of him and not Fakir.**

**All of a sudden, she thought of Fakir. She jolted back up, turning an even redder red when she thought that she wasn't thinking of him. _Oh my god! What was I thinking? I only love Fakir and I know that!_ Ahiru shook her head vigorously to knock the thought that Michael was cute out of her head. She nodded her head sharply, _Yeah! And Fakir has all the qualities of a prince! He's handsome, _(she turned red and giggled)_, charming and really romantic!!_ At the thought of that she turned the deepest red possible, and her thoughts were quiet for a moment because she got embarassed even though no one was there. But then, a thought creeped into her head_. Wait, but isn't Michael handsome?_ She couldn't help it when she whispered in a daydream like state, "Yeah..." She stood up, "NO!!" she clenched her hands into fists. _Fakir's that and much more! I only love him!! _Ahiru folded her arms and sat down, gazing at the ballgown. She just stared at it, thinking how beautiful it is. Just to see how it looked like, she decided to put it on for the fun of it. **

**Taking of her school uniform, she put it on the bed and was just about to put on the beautiful gown until she saw the door unlocking and the knob turning. Without thinking, she went under the bed and stayed there. She saw the shoes of someone. It looked as though whoever it was was trying to find her, and stayed there for just a split second until it seemed as though they were disasisfied with not finding her and left, leaving a nervous Ahiru calm. Getting out from under the bed, she quickly went to the door and locked it, making sure that that incident didn't happen ever again. She sighed, and went to the bed to put on the lovely dress. When she put it over her body, she felt the silk and a warm pleasure went into her body. Then, she put on her silver shoes and finally the tiara. When she looked into the mirror, she put a hand over her mouth, in astonishment of seeing how beautiful she looked like in the ballgown. She turned to the side, swishing the bottom part. "Is this really me?" She felt pleased, but then remembered that Michael was waiting for her. **

**Instantly a pain went into her heart, and she screamed out loud, dropping on her knees, clasping where her heart was. "AAAAHHHH!!!" the pain was too horrible to take in all at once. She screamed so loud and used so much energy, that she couldn't take it anymore and fainted, lying like a beautiful swan on the ground. **

**Michael had heard the scream, and knew that she was in trouble. "Ahiru!" he cried out, rushing back to get her (yeah...he was the one who was in there. cough cough yeah...YOU PERV!!! sorry, I just want to act like someone who's reading this... sorry. anyway, let's get back to the story...). Running so fast, he ran up a spiral staircase to Ahiru's bedroom, where he saw her lying unconsicously on the floor, looking very lovely. When he saw her, he felt a deep temptation, and didn't know why. But his panic took over and he picked her up, not knowing what to do. He rapidly got out of the room and took her to his, leaving her lying on his bed (you could have freakin left her in HER room you Miroku...!!!!! Sorry, anyway, Miroku is this pervert who's in Inuyasha...ok i seriously have to stop this). He gazed at her face, with her mouth slightly open, looking like an angel. He didn't know what to do, and he was really worried about her. He sat by her, stroking her face. What happened next is that a little tiny force got into him, and he leaned in and kissed her; passionately. He was like that for a little while, and suddenly thunder was heard outside, and lightning was shown. And as quick as lightning, a sillouette of a man jumped up onto the window, showing a knife on his hand. A lightning strike lighted up the night sky and the face was revealed. It belonged to Fakir, and he looked eerie and angry. And boy, did he look angry.**

**Yelling, he jumped out of the window and Michael stopped kissing her, with a smirk on his face. He stood up. Fakir pointed his knife at him, while the blonde circled around him, with an even more mischievious smirk. Fakir followed his every move with a fiery temper shown in his eyes. "Did you seriously think that I was going to get away with another kiss?" Michael laughed, "You are so pitiful." "HOW DARE YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Fakir lunged forward and Michael dodged it, sprinting farther away. "Come and get me then." The black haired ran in lightning speed after him, and caught him in a corner of the hallway. "You're done for you son of a bitch." "I don't think so." Michael punched him out of the way and jumped all the way down the spiral staircase to the ground smoothly like a cat. Fakir, bleeding, ran after him and he too, jumped all the way down as smoothly as a cat. **

**Now they were face to face, with Michael having attained a sword nearby. Fakir's knife looked pitiful compared to Michael's sword, but he didn't give up; he wanted revenge, and bad. Michael yelled and swung his sword at the knight of the story and Fakir put his knife up, both of the weapons screeching as they touched. Fakir jumped up high into the air, flipped and landed behind Michael. He grasped the knife tightly and ran into the blonde, but he had turned around in the nick of time and bended down with his sword and reached for Fakir but failed. "Give it up Fakir," Michael said as their weapons clashed together, "You know you're going to lose in this game." "Just shut the hell up!" Fakir leaped high into the air and impossibly landed on a pillar near the ceiling. Michael smirked and just stood there, folding his arms. "Whatever you do I'll still succeed." Fakir jumped while bellowing and threw his knife out in front of him and Michael quickly took out his and they clashed once again, but this time Michael's had more force and Fakir's knife fell on the floor. This time, Fakir had no weapon and was defenseless, but he didn't give up.**

**"I'll beat the crap out of you no matter what!" Fakir double kicked and punched Michael and the blonde fell on the floor, releasing his sword. With skill, the knight took it quickly and put the tip right on Michael's face. "It's all over now you moron." "Don't think it's over just yet." Michael, with great force pushed Fakir out of his way and jumped to the wall and took out another sword that was used as decoration. Fakir's adrenaline reached high point and he leaped into the air where the blonde was and they slammed their swords together, falling down at the same time.**

**At that moment, Ahiru had woken up and noticed that she wasn't in her room. She darted her eyes to the window and saw that it was open. She gasped, "Could it be...!" She got out of the bed and raced out of the bedroom while noticing that she heard a fight going on downstairs. Suddenly she heard the voice of Fakir. "Fakir!" she cried out, rushing to go to him. At the top of the stairs, she saw the two guys that fell in love with her, and she couldn't take it any more; she hated fighting. "Stop!" she yelled, and instantly the two stopped fighting and saw Ahiru like an angel on the top of the stairs, looking quite angry and sad. Fakir felt really guilty for no apparent reason just looking at her, but that only caused him to get even angrier with the man next to him, for him doing what _he_ should have been doing with Ahiru (good for you Fakir! oops.. thowy); Kissing her passionately! His thought caused him to turn red, and cock his head to the side to not show his nemesis that he got embarassed. Unfortunately, Ahiru had saw him and called out, "Fakir, are you all right?" Michael saw that Fakir was getting more attention from her than him, and dashed up the stairs to her side. "Michael..." Fakir saw and his anger returned, "Oh no you don't! YOURE NOT GETTING AWAY THIS TIME!" Faster than Michael had before, Fakir raced up the stairs and went to Ahiru's side. "Fakir..." **

**Looking at both of them, Ahiru got a pain in her chest again and started to scream again. "Ahiru!" Both of the guys cried out at the same time, and reached for her. "Ahiru!" They called out, but she was still in deep pain. **

**Drosselmeyer was watching the whole thing as if it was an interesting soap opera. He was drinking a cup of tea and just watched what they were doing. "Hmmm...I suppose the swan princess cannot do anything about this right now, or the knight or the prince." Drosselmeyer left his tea hang in midair and just stood up, putting his hands behind his back showing his creepy smile for no particualar reason. "Let us just see how the princess with two princes will deal with it."**

**Finally, Ahiru's pain went away. She panted, and fainted, leaning one way. For a moment, it seemed as though time stopped for both of the guys, waiting until she fell, both of them ready to catch her when she was about to fall. To Michael's disappointment and Fakir's happiness, she fell into his arms, and he grasped her firmly. Holding her bridal style, he picked her up and smirked at Michael, who was both ashamed at himself and angry, but he let Fakir win this round, and just watched them disappear into the night. **

**About an hour later, Fakir had reached his apartment, exahausted but releaved that Ahiru was back. He plopped into a chair and sat there, watching an unconscious Ahiru on the sofa. He looked at her for a long while until he heard the tap-tap-tapping of Uzura's drum. Uzura came and watched both Ahiru and Fakir. "Is this love-love-zura?" He looked at Fakir intently and waited for an answer, but he didn't reply and blushed. He said something a little bit after, "Uzura, I think you better go upstairs." Confused, she just obeyed and went upstairs, leaving the two of them together. Fakir went to Ahiru and kneeled before her. He stroked her face and he just watched her, until he leaned in and kissed her, passionately. In between the kiss, Ahiru mumbled a little, and without opening her eyes, she put her hands around him and it seemed as though that moment lasted for eternity.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**Yay! A happy ending...For a little bit. Peel your eyes for the next installment of Fakir or Michael? If you can, PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! IVE BEEN WAITING SOOOOO LONG!!! Anyways, make sure to keep your eyes peeled for the next chappie and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi and welcome to the 5th chapter of Fakir or Michael? As you can see, this chapter is bigger because this chappie is going to be one thousand words longer than the last! YUP! I am going to make this chapter longer and better! Please review when your'e done, because I just love reviews and I may sound annoying when I keep on saying this, but I just loveeee reviews!! NE ways, please enjoy this chapter! We're starting where we left off... and this chapter will be dedicated to a little pairing that everyone loves . Yup! A + F.**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Ahiru and Fakir finally stopped their kiss and just looked at each other for a long time, wishing that this moment will last. Fakir looked so kind to Ahiru that moment and so sweet; she had never seen him like that before. Fakir was just thinking how beautiful she looked like and that how HAPPY he was that she was not in the arms of another man. Everytime he had seen her with somebody else, his blood boiled and he couldn't take it any more. When she was with somebody else, thats when his anger reached the highest point. He was just plain relieved and felt relaxed now that she was with him.**

**Suddenly the girl he loved started to cry. Big tears fell down her cheeks while she wailed and put her hands on her eyes. Fakir got worried. "Hey! What's wrong you moron?" She cried for a while more and then looked up at him, with her mouth quavering. "Fakir...," she stopped and then started bawling, crying even more than she ever had before. "Hey! What are you-" he was cut off because then she went into his arms and cried there. For no odd reason, he got a little embarassed, but he hugged her back, and stroked her orange colored hair. **

**Ahiru finally stopped crying and looked into the eyes of the man she had hugged, "I'm sorry Fakir, I-I-" her whole body started to tremble but she went on saying what she was going to say. "Fakir, I'm sorry that I was with Michael." Fakir's eyes grew large as the name of the _other guy_'s name was said. He sighed and continued to hug her. Part of him was still angry because she betrayed him, but the other part was happy that she was just with him, in her blue dress. But then when he saw her dress, he remembered that she didn't have it when he went there. He knew that Michael gave it to her. He flushed and got an eerie look in his eyes. **

**"Fakir?" Ahiru saw him and thought that he must have not forgaven her. Pessimistic now, she let go of him and started to go upstairs. Fakir noticed that she wasn't in his arms and got a guilty feeling in his stomach. "Wait!" She turned her head slightly and stopped walking. Then, she completely turned around. "What?" her voice was quiet and sad. Fakir's gaze seemed as though she was being taken into a deep abyss, but much more warmer; like she was being pulled into something loving and protective. She grinned but with still sad eyes. "Don't go Ahiru, I didn't mean to make you sad." He smiled his smile that no one else had. Hearing that made Ahiru feel much better, knowing that Fakir was not angry anymore.**

**Fakir sat down on his sofa and the 13 year old girl joined him. She put her hands on her lap and stayed quiet. Ahiru looked at him for a little while and then the 17 year old met her eyes. She smiled a little and he did as well, "Im sorry," she said again. He turned his head a little to the side but still looked at her, "Don't worry, it's my fault." "Fakir..." Ahiru looked at him with her large bluish eyes. Fakir looked back at her. "Huh?" "I'm sorry again." He smiled at her again, "Don't worry moron, I always forgive you at the end." Those words made Ahiru feel happy for no reason at all, and squeezed him in her hug that she gave him at that moment.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Ahiru awoke to the noise of the bluebirds outside of Fakir's window. They sang a sweet little song that reminded Ahiru of when she was a duck. She yawned, and streched, her eyes still tired. _Maybe I'll just sleep for a little more..._ Ahiru was about to follow her own thoughts but she heard the loud tapping of Uzura's drum. The tapping stopped at Ahiru's door, and was followed by the young voice of Uzura. "Ahiru sleep-zura?" The ex-duck went to her door and opened it, to indeed see the toddler like creature that has been living with Fakir for about a week now. "Hi Uzura!" Ahiru greeted, and yawned again. Uzura looked at Ahiru and was quiet for a moment until she spoke again. "Bye-Bye-zura!" With that, the toddler left and with each step she took, she tapped her drum. The girl was confused, but closed the door and changed into her usual outfit, her old school uniform that she didn't need anymore. Once she put it on, she noticed that her shirt felt much more tighter than usual. She looked at a mirror. She saw her face for a while; nothing had changed since before when Drosselmeyer had made her a girl. She then looked at her feet; all of them were pretty much the same, maybe slightly larger. Then she looked at her body, and turned red. She put a hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't eep or anything like that. Something in fact _did_ change in her body; she was 'growing' in a certain area. And in fact, she changed _a lot_ that anyone would notice it. Ahiru didn't know what to do, since a _guy_ was downstairs. She just crept into the covers and covered everything except her eyes, and waited even though she was extremely hungry.**

**Fakir, had in fact noticed that Ahiru had not came down for a while now. _What could have happened? Is she sick?_ he wondered, after an hour had passed since he first noticed that it was getting late. He decided to go upstairs and check up on her. Suddenly, he heard the tapping of Uzura's drum and she appeared in front of him. "Hi Uzura," he said. Uzura's eyes were large, "Ahiru-zura grow-zura." Fakir got confused, and left her. _What? She grew taller?_ he thought, and went upstairs. He couldn't really imagine Ahiru being any taller than she already was, since she was so small. He reached the door to the bedroom that he let Ahiru stay in and knocked, "Ahiru?" not hearing an answer, he knocked again, "Ahiru, im coming inside." He opened the door, and saw that she was in bed. He got a little confused, since it was about 10 in the morning now. "Ahiru? Are you sick?" he asked with concern. He saw her head shake. "What?" He went over to her, "Then what's wrong?" She went deeper into the covers, "Im not hungry." He laughed a little, since she never said that she wasn't hungry. "Really Ahiru? Then why don't you get out of bed?" **

**Ahiru felt really red, since she didn't want him to see her 'change'. "Im tired." "Then why aren't you sleeping?" Ahiru didn't know what to say anymore, Fakir would find out a way sooner or later to get her out of bed. "I don't want you to see me!" He got a little sad, but didn't let it bother him. "Am I too ugly or what?" That made her jump out of bed and scream, "No! I don't think youre ugly! Geez! Im not even hungry or anything, what did you expect?!?!?! Come on! Im not sick, what did you think? THAT I WAS LAZY?" She got mad, and then saw that he got red. "What? Did I embarrass you or something!?!?" He turned around sort of, still red. Ahiru then remembered that she didn't want to jump out of her bed and show that her body had changed. Turning pink all over, she quickly went back into the blankets covering her body neck down. Each of them were quiet for a long time now, and then Uzura's tapping was heard and she went into the bedroom. She looked at them with her big, wide eyes. "Fakir-zura and Ahiru-zura get in fight-zura?" They didn't say anything until Ahiru said, "Um, Fakir, my shirt feels really tight."**

**1 HOUR LATER**

**Ahiru looked at Fakir with a sad and embarassed face. "Fakir! What do you mean you don't have any?" Not looking at her, he folded his arms, "Look, I didn't know you would... um... yeah, I didn't know!" The girl and the 17 year old were complaining about a new shirt. After the 13 year old had complained about her shirt and said that it doesn't fit her any more, she had asked for another one. "But Fakir!" She got a little red, "People are going to-to look at me!!" The guy didn't know what to do; he didn't have a larger shirt for her! He hardly had any money either, so he couldn't buy her something new to wear. After a long while more of complaining, Ahiru finally quit and just went upstairs. "Fine! I won't go outside anymore." He didn't say anything, and just sat down. Fakir was going to answer back with, 'I don't have any money all right?', but he decided it was better if she was inside, because then Michael wouldn't see her, or... At the thought of what another thing the blonde would do to her, he got angry and pink. Sighing, he paced around, trying to think of a way for Ahiru to be comfortable. _God damn it! What am I supposed to do? I don't have any money, and not another outfit, what am I supposed to do? _He stopped pacing and sat on a chair with his head down and a hand on his forehead. Then, he thought about something. Going outside and locking his door, he left to go to Charon's home. But Charon had recently moved to another place, so he had to go through a plaza... full of many of his _fans._ By fans, he meant girls.**

**But, realizing that he didn't like no one except Ahiru, he confidently walked over to the plaza where many girls were. At the sight of the cute guy, they squealed and blushed. A lot of them ran over to him, and Fakir got a little afraid and blushed slightly not that he liked the attention, but because he was embarassed of this. "Hey Fakir! Look at me!" said one who was batting her long eyelashes and was holding him by the arm. "No! Look at me!" Said one with long brown hair, "Hey, don't you like me?" asked one who was trying really hard to get his attention; she kept on hugging him from behind. "Don't I look pretty?" said another with blonde hair and in front of him. This kept on going and going; one even purred like a cat in front of him, which he got embarassed even more. Seeing that he was trapped, he couldn't go anywhere until he heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Get off of him!" It was Ahiru, still in her tight shirt and showing a little more cleavage. Ahiru had noticed that Fakir had gone, and thinking that he got mad at her, she gathered up all of her courage and left the apartment in search of him, not caring what people would say. She had found him in the plaza, surrounded by girls. Putting her hands on her hips, she leaned to one side slightly and now cried out, "Do I have to repeat what I said?" **

**The black haired guy got relieved and for a split second had seen her chest and turned a really bright red. All of the fans of Fakir looked at her chest, and one put her chin up and went to her. "So? You think that just because you have a better body than us you can tell us what to do!'There was slight jealousy in her voice. "Well, you can't! It's not like he's even YOUR'S." She had raised her voice slightly when she said 'yours'. "Yeah!" All of them stuck out their tongues at the girl. "He's mine!" said one, squeezing him even more. "WHAT?" all of them except that girl yelled, and got angry. "No!" he's mine!" said another, "NO, HES MINE!" screamed one. "Everyone knows that I'm prettier so he's mine!" The argument was so loud that many passerby heard it and some filled with curiousity came and looked. Even some teen guys where interested and stayed their. One of about 15 with brown hair whispered to one of his friend's and pointed to Ahiru, who didn't even notice them. They were obviously talking about you-know-what. **

**Ahiru couldn't take it anymore and sighed, "Hey! Get off of him!!" The girls didn't hear her, and continued to fight. The orange colored hair 13 year old got really mad. "I SAID GET OFF OF HIM!!!!" She went to all of the girls and pushed all of them away from Fakir and hugged him. He got happy, since she was the one that he liked, not the other ones. All of them were about to approach Ahiru and punch her in the gut because of what she did, but just when they were about to, Ahiru grabbed Fakir's face and kissed him, him turning a strange mixture of embarassment, happiness, surprise and... yup. He turned pink but then embraced her, and she didn't care what the other girls thought; she wanted them to know that he was _hers_, not theirs! She embraced him also, and turned slightly pink too.**

**When they saw what she did to him, many got extreme anger and started bawling. Seeing that the argument was over, the audience left to do what they were going to do before this caught their interest. Realizing with pain that Fakir did have someone, they left. Ahiru opened one eye slightly and saw that everyone had gone. The official couple stopped their kiss and Ahiru, blushing had her head down. "Hey, I didn't know that you would come here." he said. "I was worried about you!" she repiled, looking up at him, and noticing that he wasn't as tall as he used to be. "Fakir! I think I grew taller." His face looked at her and said, "Yeah, I think you did." Instead of being as tall as the end of his chin, she was now as tall as his nose. He didn't tell her this, but he thought, _no wonder she was able to reach me._ "Um, Fakir, why did you leave anyway?" "I was going to Charon's house so I could ask him if he had any spare money for me to buy you an outfit." Ahiru smiled, and dived in for a hug, "You're too sweet!" Fakir didn't really hear her, because he felt as though someone was following them. Could it be Michael? Turning his head to both sides, he didn't see anyone, so putting her in his protecive arms, he started walking. "Fakir?" Ahiru looked up to see a worried Fakir, looking behind himself frequently. **

**"Is something wrong Fakir?" she asked. Deciding that no one was following them, he turned around and shaked his head. "No, everything's fine." But in fact, someone was following them from a safe distance, but it wasn't Michael, it was a girl, and she had seen both of them kiss, which got her angry. She was 15, had wavy violet hair, deep red eyes, and was slightly taller than Ahiru. She was really beautiful, yet in her eyes, was an evil gleam. She was about to use her seductive skills to charm Fakir, but was cut off by Ahiru, which got her really jealous. "I am going to get you," she whispered like the wind in the shadows, watching Ahiru and Fakir go off into the distance. **

**"You know Fakir, it's almost my birthday." "Birthday?" he asked, curious because Ahiru had been a duck before, and he wasn't sure if ducks celebrated their birthdays. "Yup!" she smiled kawaii-like and nodded her head, "I'm almost 14!" "When?" he wondered, not knowing what he would give her. "March 13th!( I made this up, I don't know her actual birthday! )" she answered, all happy like. They walked a little more, and he looked up seeing that the sun would set soon. He quickened his pace a little, so they could be there before dark. "When's your's Fakir?" she asked, looking up at him with her big blue eyes. He smiled slightly, "November," "November what?" she said, starting to get cold and getting closer to him. "8th."(I made this up too! They never mentioned their birthdays, so I just make them up!). She looked up at the sky and saw that gray clouds were forming now. "Fakir, I think it's going to rain." "We better hurry then." **

**After about 30 minutes, a few raindrops had fallen and they reached Charon's home. Fakir knocked on the door a few times, and it opened, revealing the face of his father figure. "Fakir!" Charon kindly said, and looked at Ahiru, who was slightly taller than when he had previously seen her. "Why, hello Ahiru!" "Hi!" she greeted, and Fakir greeted him too. "Come in! I wasn't expecting guests, so sorry if everything seems messy." Charon stepped aside and let them in, while they thanked him for letting them come in. He led both of them to a living room where there was hardly any mess. The couple sat down on a small sofa while the man made tea for both of them. Ahiru looked around her, seeing that Fakir's father figure kept everything nice and neat. Charon quickly came, and gave them both and himself hot tea to drink. "Well," he said, sitting down on a chair, "It's been a long time since you've visited me Fakir!" The 17 year old smiled slightly, taking a sip of his tea. "I've been busy, that's all." The man grunted kindly with a smile and turned toward's Ahiru, "So, I see you're completely human!" She nodded and smiled, "Yup! Fakir wrote a story for me!" He grinned and looked at Fakir, "I hope you've been taking good care of her son, because I wouldn't tolerate if you've been cheating on her." **

**The 17 year old choked on his tea when he said that and coughed while he turned red, "What?!?" "Fakir," Ahiru said with sad eyes, "Have you?" "N-n-no! Why would both of you think that?!? G-give me a break!!" Charon laughed, "I'm teasing son, i'm teasing! I know you would never do that!" Ahiru released a sigh of relief, being grateful that he wasn't with someone else, because that would have broken her heart! "So, are both of you dating now?" The teens turned red, looking at both of themselves and away from themselves, not sure of what to say. "Uh-um-uh, ask Ahiru!" said a nervous Fakir, turning his head away from both of them. Charon laughed joyfully, "My son has finally found someone! I knew it would be you Ahiru, I always had a feeling it would be you!" Then, he leaned forward so only Fakir could hear and whispered something in his ear that only he could hear. "WHA?!?!" he turned crimson red, "N-n-n-no! W-why would I do-do THAT??!!!?!?" Fakir was extremely embarassed, and he defenetely didn't expect that from Charon, who's manly giggling was heard. Ahiru was just confused, and looked at both of them innocently, "Is something wrong?" Fakir just turned away, who was embarassed beyond belief. **

**"So? What brought both of you to my house?" Charon finally asked, taking a sip of his tea. Now his normal skin color, the black haired teen said, "If it's not too much to ask, I was wondering if you had any spare money." He noticed Ahiru with an uncomfortable look, and started fidgeting with her hair, since her shirt was like attached to her skin like glue, because it was so tight due to her new appearance that was larger than average. "Hm?" Charon asked, "I'd be happy to give you some, but what's the reason?" Fakir blushed a little, "Well, A-Ahiru needs a new outfit and I hardly have any money." "Is it something specific?" "Um, a-a shirt." When Fakir said that, Ahiru put her knees up to her chest, but noticed that her new area felt uncomfortable that way. She blushed, and Charon laughed again, "Ah! I see why! Well, I'll get the money right away!" Charon left his seat to go to another room to get the money, leaving Fakir and Ahiru alone. The girl put her legs back down, and stayed quiet. Poor Fakir was too embarassed to speak, so he stayed quiet as well. **

**Charon came back with some coins in his palm. He gave them to Fakir, and smiled. After finishing all of their tea, Fakir and Ahiru thanked Charon and said good-bye. Now clear, the sky was painted with stars in the sky, and the moon was a cresent shape. Charon watched them go, and chuckled quietly. _I hope you treat her well Fakir, I hope you know that one day you'll be married._ What Charon thought was just his own thought, he didn't know if that would come true or not, but he had a strange feeling that that would happen. After the couple disappeared into the distance, he left the doorway and entered his house.**

**Ahiru and Fakir were no longer embarassed anymore, so they were calm. The girl was cold, so she huddled close to Fakir, and he wrapped an arm around her, protecting her from the chill of the night. He didn't feel someone follow them anymore, so his nerves were'nt there anymore. After about an hour of walking, they reached his apartment and went inside. Uzura greeted them with her tap-tap-tap of her drum. "Fakir-zura and Ahiru-zura cold?" she asked, looking cute with her big eyes. "I am!" said a shiviring Ahiru, "I'm going to go take a bath and cuddle in the blankets." She left them to go upstairs, first smiling at Fakir. When she had her bath ready, she made sure the door was closed and entered into the steaming water. She sighed in relief, the water was so warm. She washed herself and then dryed herself, first looking into a mirror at her face. She got slightly surprised; her face looked slightly more mature now, she did look like she was growing up! She put on her pajamas and fell asleep in the blankets, exausted and tired. **

**In the middle of the night, when she was sleeping, Fakir entered the room just to look at her. She looked so peaceful and happy in her sleep, and she kept on muttering, "Fakir," He smiled and was about to leave the room until he turned around, went to her side, and kissed her. She smiled in her sleep and then he left, closing the door and leaving her in her dreams.**

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**So... how did you like it? I'm sorry if it seems too boring or something like that, but I wanted a chapter to be happy! The next chapter will return to it's original plot, so look out for the 6th chapter of Fakir or Michael? Oh! And please oh pretty please take a little bit of your time to review my chapter! Please? Please. See you later in the next chapter!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! Here's the 6th chapter for all of you who have been waiting for one! I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR ALL OF THE WAIT!!!!! I DIDNT HAVE INTERNET FOR A WHILE THATS WHY I COULDNT POST ALL OF THE CHAPTERS UP!!!!! I'm also sorry if all of you enjoyed how Fakir and Ahiru were together in the last chapter. Michael and the new girl will be in this chapter so be ready! Actually, Fakir and Ahiru are together for a little bit but... READ! And if you're wondering, the out of Kinkan town adventure will begin in the next chapter. And, I decided that this story will have about 30 chapters! So, be prepared for a good story!! Don't worry, it won't end in tragedy!**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Fakir sat down on the sofa, very tired. But, he kept on thinking about that feeling that he had just a few hours ago. It felt as though someone was following him and Ahiru, and from a safe distance. Who could it have been? Could it have been Michael? These thoughts prevented him from sleeping, but after a while, he fell asleep.**

**_Fakir..._ came a voice. He opened his eyes to see that he wasn't in his home anymore; he was in what appeared to be in a clock. Many wheels were turning, as if it seemed as though the time was going slower and faster at the same time. _Where am I?_ he wondered, walking around a little bit. No one was there, it was just the wheels turning and him. "Hello Fakir." Fakir whipped his head back and saw the person he least expected to see ever again... Drosselmeyer. **

**"Drosselmeyer," he said coldly, narrowing his eyes slightly in disgust. The odd man gave a strange face of pity and sadness with a twist of eeriness. "I see you don't know why you are here do you?" Fakir stood quiet, without moving. "Well," He disappeared in a swirl, and reappeared, "You are a foolish knight!!" The young man's eyes widened, "What are you talking**

**about? I already destroyed your story believe it or not!!" "Ah! But you thought that I was _completely_ vanished didn't you? You didn't think that I was still 'alive' did you? You didn't think of a sequel did you?" All of those questions made Fakir even more confused. **

**"I," the creepy man put a hand to his chest making him look like a gay person, "made a sequel!" He put his hands on his **

**wooden-like face, and disappeared, reappering right in front of Fakir, causing him to jump back. "And you," he put a finger on the 17 year old's chest, "are part of my story!" Fakir got shocked, how could this have happened? But then he **

**remembered that Ahiru had mentioned something about Drosselmeyer putting him in his story. That got him mad.**

**"Drosselmeyer you son of a bitch!!" he threw a punch but then Drosselmeyer disappeared once again to miss. "Feisty now are we?" came the voice of the evil guy. "I believe you already know though that you are in my sequel!" The odd man appeared in midair, too high for Fakir to fight him "A prince and a knight fight for the love of a swan princess, yet she cannot deside who to choose. The prince who has won over her heart, or the knight who she truly does love? But although when she is in danger the foolish knight risks his life to save her, and he dies!" Once he had said that word, 'dies', Fakir felt as though time stopped. He was afraid of death once again. But then Ahiru went into his head, and he **

**felt warmer.**

**He looked up with confidence, "Drosselmeyer, whatever you do, I will create another story and one day, you will die." But all Drosselmeyer did was cackle, and then Fakir suddenly woke up.**

**He looked around himself, and didn't see the place where he was in just a second ago. Could that have really not been a dream? But thinking of Ahiru turning into the Swan Princess made him believe that what Drosselmeyer had said was true. Fakir got up from his sofa and decided he was going to write a story. **

**Fakir went to a room in his apartment that he seldomly visited anymore. He opened the door and he saw the room in which he had first started writing the story to save Ahiru and Mytho. Every piece of furniture and object was still there, and it brought him not-so-happy memories back. He walked around touching everything, and then went over to a wooden table that had a quill with ink and paper.**

**Sitting down on a chair that was by it, he put his hands on his head. What could he write? He wasn't sure of what to do, and he had to think of something pretty soon, or Drosselmeyer would do something worse than he already had done.**

**Weird as it seems, when Fakir had started to become like that, Ahiru had woken up, sensing that Fakir wasn't feeling right. She rubbed her head, and still wearing a tight shirt that she felt so uncomfortable in, went out of his room, down the stairs and into the kitchen first. There was no sight of him. She checked the living room, but there was no sight of him. She didn't think that he was in the bathroom, so she just called out his name, "Fakir?" Nobody answered, but then she saw that a door she hardly remembered was opened. "Fakir?" she called out quieter. She opened the door and saw him, his hands on his head. "Fakir, what are you doing?" He still didn't answer, so she ducked down and looked at his face. It was lost in thought, not paying attention to anything else.**

**"What's wrong?" she asked. He finally looked up at her, his eyes filled with anxiety and emotions. Ahiru blinked and put a caring hand on his back. "Is everything alright?" He turned away from her, and then answered back, "I'm not sure. I want to make a story, and that feeling that I used to have is coming back to me." She gave him a sweet smile, and left him in peace to write his story. But just as she was about to leave the door, she turned around, and whispered, "Don't worry, I know you'll figure out something." Then, she left completely. **

**Ahiru was going up the steps when she heard Uzura's drum. She looked up, and saw cute little Uzura. "Ahiru wake up and see Fakir-zura?" Ahiru went up some more steps and said, "Yup." Uzura looked at Ahiru from behind when she left and her cute little head thought, _I wonder if mister has made his story yet-zura_. And, she wasn't thinking about Fakir. **

**Reaching Fakir's room, she locked the door and took off her shirt. With great effort, she put on her shirtand realized that it only went up to her navel now. She looked in the mirror and to her disappointment, saw that 'they' were larger once again. She sighed and took off the shirt, "Geez, when are they going to stop?" Then, she noticed that her hips were larger too. She grred, and didn't know what to do, so she just layed down on the bed. _This sucks, I wish I didn't grow. People are just going to keep on looking at me and if I go outside, who know's what'l happen! But Fakir's really busy I guess right now, so I can't make him go outside._ She just closed her eyes, and decided to see if Fakir had anything else in his room that he might have not seen. She looked in the drawers and no female stuff, only his. She looked underneath the bed and nothing was there. So, she just slumped on the bed. All of a sudden, the door knocked. "Ahiru?" It was Fakir. Noticing that she didn't have a shirt on, she turned really red. "UH! J-just wait a sec!" she called out in a squeaky voice. "Ahiru, I went out and bought a dress right now." "Oh!" she got happier, but didn't know how she would recieve it though. **

**She went up to the door, and opened it just a crack, and only showed her face and a little of her shoulder. "Ahiru, here." Fakir gave her a dress. "Thanks so much!!" She was so happy that she opened the door and leaped up and kissed him on the cheek. Fakir turned red, noticing that she didnt have a shirt on. "A-ahiru," "What?" she smiled, and then saw that she was still half-naked. "OOPS!! DIDNT MEAN TO SHOW YOU THAT!!!!" she quickly slammed the door and left a really bright red Fakir standing. He quickly sat down and kept on hitting his head. "Stop thinking that, stop thinking that, stop thinking that, stop thinking that," he kept on repeating that and hitting his head at the same time. **

**Red herself, she made sure that the door was locked so Fakir wouldn't become a pervert. Then, she put on her dress and checked to see how it looked. It fit her perfectly much to her happiness; it was light yellow and sleeveless (well, it still had sleeves but you know what I'm talking about), and had a square neck and went down to about her knees. She spinned around and it spinned along with her. Then, she put on her black shoes and looked at her hair. She really didn't like the braid anymore, so she took out the braid and still leaving that piece of hair that always stood up, she let the rest down and saw that it was nice and wavy. For herself, she looked pretty nice. **

**Fakir was still outside in the hallway saying, "stop thinking that, stop thinking that, stop thinking that, stop thinking that," when Ahiru left the room. "Fakir," she said, but Fakir had his eyes covered and just repeated what he was saying only now louder. Ahiru got confused and then said, "Fakir, what are you doing?" "STOP THINKING THAT STOP THINKING THAT STOP THINKING THAT," Ahiru tapped him on the shoulder, "Fa-ki-ir," she called out in a sing-songy voice. Finally stopping, he uncovered his eyes and looked up to see her face smiling. He was speechless, to him, she looked absolutely beautiful. "A-Ahiru..." he got up and looked at her. "So," she spun, "What do you think? I didn't like the braid anymore so I let my hair down." Ahiru looked like a person in a sunny field, but she didn't look like a child anymore (cough cough) so she didn't look like one of those cute little toddlers jumping up and down in a meadow in the summertime. She was probably one of those who were laying peacefully in the grass on their side, the sun shining down on them. **

**"Y-you look..." he didn't know how to say it. Lovely? Beautiful? HOT? So he didn't answer but she could tell that he wanted to say something good, so she left it like that. **

**1 DAY LATER**

**Ahiru twirled a piece of her hair. Then, she flopped to her back, then she sat on her knees. She was BORED. She didn't know what to do. "Fakir," she called out. Fakir's head popped out along with his body from the wall on the way to the kitchen. "Huh?" "Are you planning on going somewhere?" He sat down next to her, "Um, I haven't thought about that." Ahiru's head fell, "Do you want to go somewhere?" she asked him. "Well," the truth was, he did. But he didn't know where! They could go visit Mytho and Rue... But one problem. He didn't know where they had gone! All he knew was that they had disappeared into the sky. He did want to go somewhere though. Somewhere like near a lake or go out to eat, but that meant that he had to go through the plaza again with his crazy fangirls chasing after him. But if he had Ahiru, it would be alright, he only had to hope that Michael didn't appear or any other guy for that matter. But, he would take care of her. After all, they were together. **

**"I guess we could go to a lake or something." he said. Ahiru jumped up. "Yay!! Can we make a picnic? Oooo! I want to make something! Can I Fakir?" He smiled slightly, "Sure." "Yay!" she jumped up again and then went into the kitchen. "Can we bring sandwhiches? Can we bring fruit! Oh! I'll make the stuff. Now where's everything! Oh my! There's alot of fruit!" Suddenly there was a loud clang and Ahiru's voice went, "Owie!" "Ahiru?" Fakir got up and went to the kitchen, to see that Ahiru was lying on the floor along with a broken plate and a little juice. Fakir laughed a little, "Did you slip on juice?" "AHHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" she laughed and turned red a little and then she got up. "Okay. I'm okay now!" She grabbed a knife and then went,"I'll cut the fruit!" Just when she was about to, Fakir got it just in time and said, "I think I better cut the fruit." "I think you better!" she nervously said, and she handed him the knife in her hand that was actually pretty large.**

**Skillfully cutting fruit into pieces, Fakir then made sandwhiches while Ahiru watched. After wrapping them, he put the food along with some juice, plates, forks, and cups in a basket and Ahiru happily offered to hold the basket. "Bye Uzura!" called out Ahiru while she and Fakir left the apartment. **

**It was a beautiful day, all sunny without a cloud in the sky, and it was pretty warm. "Lalala," Ahiru sang as she skipped a little. Fakir walked by calmly, noticing that they were nearing the plaza where his crazy fangirls attacked him. Actually, many of them saw that he was coming. They squealed and were about to charge and run but then they saw 'her'. And, they saw that she GREW even more, and she looked prettier. They just hissed as they passed by and slouched back to where they were before. **

**After going through the plaza they went towards another direction and saw that there was a meadow nearby along with a lake next to the meadow. "Oh! Fakir! Why don't we go there?" the 13 year old pointed to the meadow. Fakir nodded, "That's exactly what I was thinking about." While Ahiru skipped to a nice spot right by the lake, Fakir calmly walked to where she had chosen and while going to it, saw that there were many couples too. He blushed, and sat down next to Ahiru. She had laid down a white blanket on the grass and started to take out the food. "Here you go!" she gave a sandwhich and a plate to him. Then she got her's and started to happily gobble up the sandwhich. **

**Fakir watched Ahiru gobble up her sandwhich. "Slow down! You're going to get a stomachache." he said. She gave him a blank stare and got some juice in a cup and chugged it. Then, she filled a plate with a lot of fruit and gobbled it up in two seconds. "All done!" she proudly announced after licking her lips for any fruit juice left on her lips. Fakir's eye twitched, he didn't understand how a girl like her could finish her food in about a minute. "Oh boy, I'm full though." she put her head in his lap and stayed their for a second. **

**"You guys look like just the perfect couple." Fakir turned his head and Ahiru put her's up. They saw a male of about 15 and his girlfriend of about 14 years old. Ahiru and Fakir looked at each other and blushed, "Um, well... thanks!" said Ahiru. "You know," said the boy who actually had red hair, "If you two weren't dating I'd actually cheated on mine and stole your girlfriend!" he was talking to Fakir. Suddenly his girlfriend said, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?????" her eyes were burning and she got angry. The guy saw that she got angry and said, "Ehhehheh! Whoops! I'm just kidding! I'm just kidding!" "Phew!" the girl reached out and hugged him. Fakir was actually pretty ticked off and Ahiru was clinging on to him so the red-head wouldn't steal her. **

**After a while, the other couple left and there was a sunset. When Fakir finished his food, Ahiru said, "Fakir, look, isn't it beautiful?" she layed down on the grass, and spread her arms out. "It is." but Fakir wasn't actually looking at the sunset, he was looking at the girl right by him. For a moment, they just stayed there, happy and calm. Then, they left to go and went back home. Little did they know, that two people were following them. One was following Ahiru, and the other was following Fakir. Those followers (STALKERS XD) weren't together, they were in separate places but they certainly were following someone.**

**Fakir noticed it first. "Ahiru, stay close." he held her close to him. He picked up speed and Ahiru followed. "Fakir, I think someone's following us." she whispered. He didn't say nothing, and just kept on running quickly. But even though as much as they both ran, the feeling just kept on getting stronger and stronger. Fakir then saw that there was a dead end straight ahead. _What the hell?_ he thought, never seeing that before. Then, he turned to the left. He ran and ran along with Ahiru but then another dead end appeared. "Damn it!" he turned to the right this time and ran some more but then he noticed once again, another dead end. He heard Ahiru panting right beside him. A little bit afraid, he turned around and all he saw was a dead end. They were trapped and worse, he could feel the feeling that they were being followed again even stronger now. **

**Drosselmeyer once again was very happy. He was watching his story unfold again and everything was going according to his plan. He cackled evilly and then said, "Now, there is no way out and the knight still hasn't shown his true form yet! What will you do about it... Swan Princess?"**

**Suddenly, Ahiru felt a vibration in her whole body. _What? Is this happening again?_ Ahiru felt herself rise into the air, and she was surrounded by white and lavendar feathers. She could hardly feel herself as her previous clothes disappeared and a new one appeared in it's place; a sparkly lavendar dress with a tutu that was in the shape of her previous dress, white fluffy feathers around her ears, silky white ballet shoes, a delicately shaped lavendar and light pink neckless with a light blue swan on her neck, 2 beaded pink bracelets around her wrists, and a silver tiara shaped somewhat like a swan on top of her hair. Ahiru then realized once again that she was, the Swan Princess. She floated down to the ground on the tips of her toes near Fakir who felt more calm now that Ahiru turned into the Swan Princess.**

**A crash was heard and Ahiru saw who made the crash to get in from the dead end. It was a girl with wavy violet hair, deep red eyes and about a little taller than herself. She was really beautiful, but she looked evil. She smirked, and folded her arms, "So," she was going towards Fakir with a sensual walk, "I take it this is the Swan Princess?" "Yes," Ahiru nodded, and put a hand up to stop the girl, and it worked. "What?" she was a little surprised, "L-let me go!" "Tell me," Ahiru made the gesture that she used to make which means, 'will you dance with me?', "Will you dance with me?" "Uh, no way." The girl was stuck-up and Fakir actually took a step back. The girl smirked again, "I'll tell you why," suddenly she was being surrounded by black and red feathers and turned into... Princess Kraehe? (or Princess Claire if anyone who's reading this watches only the dubbed version of Princess Tutu)**

**She looked almost exactly like her, except her dress had splashes of red in it. She did a ballet pose with her chin up and looked at Ahiru, "I think you probably know who I am," the maybe Princess Kraehe said. Ahiru widened her eyes slightly, "Princess Kraehe?" She nodded and did a pirouette (you know the thing that ballet people do when they put one foot against their other leg and spin the other one on the tips of their toes?), "That's exactly right." Princess Kraehe stopped and raised her arms above her hands and stuck one foot out that was pointed, "I'm the real one, not that fake one that that girl named Rue was." Ahiru started to spin around beautifully and gracefully, "But how? The Raven is dead, and Drosselmeyer only created a story with three main characters." Princess Kraehe giggled, "Oh really? Is that what he has been telling you? Are you sure that he's telling the truth?" Both Princesses stopped dancing and made poses, and looked at each other. Ahiru's head fell. "Well?" Kraehe asked.**

**Ahiru put her head up, and her white feathers around her ears moved in sync along with her. "I wasn't sure of course, Drosselmeyer is an odd man full of treachery and evil. How can anyone trust him like that when he's smiling?" Ahiru paused and put her hands up. "So I don't believe him. I thought that there would be another character, perhaps minor, that plays an important role still in his sequel of a sad ending, how he wants it to be." Kraehe smirked, "That's good thinking, but that still doesn't answer your question does it?" Swan Princess gave her a slightly confused look. Princess Kraehe danced more and started to move towards Fakir who was watching everything. **

**Kraehe started to talk and when she talked it seemed as though everything she said came to life, "_It was after the raven had died that there was still some living survivors. The poor, helpless duck, the foolish knight, Prince Siegfried, and his princess. The prince and his princess, the false Princess Kraehe got married and disappeared into the sky the day after the raven was dead. The duck and the knight were together for some time, and the knight created a story to help his beloved turn into a girl once again. She came back, and day after day she grew more into a beautiful young woman. But had they thought about a real Princess Kraehe who was to fall in love with that knight? Had they thought about a Prince who was to fall in love with that girl? Along they came, the prince first and then the princess to charm the ones they loved, and throughout that time, a new Princess came, the Swan Princess who danced and looked much more beautiful than the previous Princess Tutu. Although the efforts of the two lovers worked for a while, little did they know that the author's story was taking place and unfolding more and more every day. A tap-tap-tap is heard._"**

**Kraehe stopped her story and continued her dancing. "I believe that you know who I am and who I'm after now do you?" The evil princess was now near Fakir, and then it seemed as though he couldn't do nothing. She spinned one last time in front of him and put one finger underneath his chin and one behind his head. They looked as though they were about to kiss. "Stop it!" cried out Ahiru and she was about to run towards them but then suddenly another crash was heard. Ahiru payed no attention and started to run towards them but then it happened.**

**It seemed as though everything was in slow motion. As Ahiru started to reach in and grasp Fakir, Kraehe's lips touched his and he did the same. Ahiru's heart ripped in half as she saw them. It seemed as though time stopped. Her eyes were large, she stood still. Suddenly tears fell down in large drops down her eyes, but Kraehe still continued what she wanted to do. Then, Kraehe stopped and looked at Ahiru, "This is what you get for kissing him in front of me the other day." Ahiru couldn't think, but then she grabbed Fakir by the arm and started to shake him. "Fakir! Fakir! Snap out of it please!" she sobbed and lowered her head, "Please, please..." Out of hatred, Kraehe pushed Ahiru to the side and held Fakir's head and was about to kiss him when Fakir mumbled, "Ahiru." Kraehe gasped and let go of him. The good Princess' eyes widened and reached out to him because Fakir was falling unconsciously.**

**Kraehe's eyes filled with tears. "Fine! Be that way!" she turned her head to the side. "I love you and still you love her." Kraehe began to sob and as she put her hands to her head, she rose up to the sky and disappeared in a cloud of black and red feathers. But the chapter doesn't end here people who are reading.**

**Ahiru held Fakir close to her chest (UM...!!) and his arms were loose and spread out. "I love you Fakir," Ahiru whispered like the wind as a big tear fell from her eye. Although she was sad, she forgave him. After all, he was unconcious when Kraehe had kissed him. Fakir started to open his eyelids slowly. "A-Ahiru?" Her eyes were closed, and a tear fell down her cheek. "Yes?" He reached out for her hand and she recieved it. "Don't ever forget that I'll never love anyone else, understand?" She smiled, more relieved, "I won't forget." **

**"Well well, I hope you haven't forgotten about me yet." Fakir and Ahiru's heads snapped up, and they saw Michael. He was wearing a princely outfit, kind of like Prince Sigfried's. He walked towards them and then Fakir went up and took out a knife, "Don't. Go. Near her." Michael took out a sword, "Shall we fight then?" Ahiru went to Fakir's side and said, "Fakir, just leave him alone." Then, she whispered in his ear, "I don't love him okay?" They smiled at each other but then Michael said, "How touching. But in the end, you'll end up with Kraehe, Fakir. And I guess you know who I'll end up with." "Don't say her name!" Fakir yelled. Michael laughed, and then he leaped up high into the air and snatched Ahiru. "Put me down!" she cried out as they were flying through the air, but then Michael went down near Fakir. "Let go of her you fucken son of a bitch!" "Why should I?" the prince said as Ahiru was fidgeting. **

**A burst of light appeared around Ahiru and her previous outfit was shown, and unfortunately, her new arrival to her body. (Okay, I wanted to give Michael a perverted attitude too XD) Michael looked down at her as she was fidgeting and his eyes widened with um... I guess you can call it a happy emotion! "Wow! When did you get those? Their nice!" Ahiru turned red, "Th-That's none of your business!" "Now I got an even better reason to see you underneath that outfit!" "You pervert!" Fakir yelled out and ran along with his knife, and left a scratch across his face. "Look, I like her so I have no problem with telling her that I want to see her naked okay?" Ahiru got even more red and started to fidget harder. "Shut up you bastard!" This time he landed a punch on his face... but he got one in return. "Oh yeah?" Fakir stood still. "Well you should ask her who saw her today without a shirt on!" Ahiru turned the reddest red and then said, "Fakir!"**

**But Fakir was only doing this so Michael would stop it; even though he was really embarassed inside saying this. Michael smirked, "Probably you, but guess who's going to do something to her while you're gone?" Fakir snapped. If Michael wouldn't shut up, he seriously is going to kill him. "YOU-!" He got out his knife and...!**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**I left it at a cliffhanger! heehee... Read the next chapter! Don't worry it's together with this one. But please review this chapter! Please oh pretty please?**


End file.
